(a) Field
A method of forming a micropattern structure, a method of forming a nanopattern, and a method of manufacturing a display panel for a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a method of forming a micropattern structure, in which protrusions and depressions are not formed in a material filling an inside of the micropattern structure, a method of forming a nanopattern, and a method of manufacturing a display panel for a liquid crystal display are provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A micropattern structure is a structure that includes a micropattern, for example, a trench of about 1 μm. To fill a micropattern structure with a filling material, the filling material is typically applied along an upper portion of such a micropattern. However, frequently the filling material partially remains on the upper portion of the trench micropattern, and significant protrusions and depressions (meniscus) are formed in the filling material that is filled into the trench. Thus, the filling material is not filled into the micropattern such that it is level across the top surface of the filling material on the micropattern.
In order to fill the filling material into the structure so that it is level across the top surface of the filling material on the micropattern, after the filling material is applied in a thickness that is larger than a depth of the trench, the filling material may be etched to have the thickness that is the same as the depth of the trench. In this case, the filling material may have a level top surface, but there is a problem in that the thickness of the filling material is always the same as the depth of the trench. That is, the filling material cannot be filled to a desired thickness in the micropattern structure and also be level within the structure.
Moreover, the filling material that fills the inside of the micropattern structure may be degenerated by an etching process, and there may occur a problem in a post-process by the degeneration.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.